Interview with JayZX535
Interview with JayZX535 is a Topic in The Official Interview Room. It was created by Keighlian on December 18th, 2012. It was the third interview done by the Moderators. Interview Content ). But in all seriousness it would be nice for if people somehow get mean/spam comments through. They could lose ranking points for it and perhaps even drop ranks if they do it too much, so it would discourage a potential problem. It would also be nice to have a PM (private message) system so that users could talk to each other without anyone except the mods being able to see. Since anyone can still read jammers… What do you think of the new rank structure and are you happy with your current Master Reader rank? Quite frankly, I never expected there to be reader ranks! I was quite shocked to notice that I was no longer unranked. The rank structure is very cool overall. I like the themes, and I’m hoping one of the ranks will be “Ninja.” It would be cool if it was the last rank, because then I could never lose it! It’s really quite epic that I actually RANKED without even posting once. LOL, I never thought I’d be a one-and-only of anything on here, let alone a Master Reader. Of course, I’m not sure how long I’ll keep it, since I’ll probably start posting soon, and won’t be just a reader for long. I’m looking forward to getting other ranks, though. What kind of posts are you likely to give “likes” to? Most often I “like” peoples chapters for their stories. I will also “like” posts directed at me (or at least I did before this. If I start posting I’ll probably just post) to say, “Thanks for noticing me, and I DID see this post.” It’s also a “You’re welcome” to those who had thanked me. Do you visit the LEGO.com galleries? If so, which ones? I did visit the galleries once- that was to see some pictures someone had drawn of their characters from their story. Otherwise I don’t really. If you could be any minifigure what would it be? If it was the “traditional” minifigures, I would want to be the Ninja. Otherwise… well, I bet we can all guess based off my username What is your favourite LEGO set? I’ve gotta say the Storm Fighter set. It’s just really awesome, and it has to do with my favourite LEGO character of all time How much more epic could you get? Are you a real Ninja? I SO WISH!!! That would totally rock, especially if I got to hang out with the actual NINJAGO characters! Maybe I could even learn Spinjitzu! Of course, if I could, I would probably spend a lot of time stalking Jay (and probably freaking him out, too O.O). Also, the other Ninja might not be too thrilled about having another mouth-of-lightning joining the ranks (yes, I really do talk as much as Jay, and I’d hate to see what would happen if we somehow got into an argument). If I was a Ninja, though, I would want to be the elements of Shadows and Lightning. They’re just cool (even though shadows weren’t really in the show). I’d have a dark blue ZX Ninja gi with silvery-blue armor and plating on the sides (like what Jay has on his ZX suit). In a way I guess you COULD say I’m a real Ninja for about 3 reasons. #1, I am a Ninja in my mind. #2, I write, and that’s a bit Ninja-ish (my pen, or should I say KEYBOARD, is my weapon of choice, a silver sword) in a random sort of way, and #3, I have some random Ninja skills. Like the time I ambushed my brother when he walked under the mistletoe… Or the time when I accidentally scared my mom just by walking into a room and not realizing how quiet I was being… What would you like a future poll to be? “Who’s your favourite NINJAGO ninja?” I’d just like to see an official tally on lego.com, not just polls on peoples websites that not everyone visits. Plus, here I could actually CAST my vote… and we all know who it would be for… }} Gallery Category:Topics Category:2012 Category:Interview